Jared LéonHart
Jared LéonHart (born Jonathan Tesla',' born in 21st November 1990) was a vampyre and the leader of The LéonHart Clan. He was the brother of Cain Tesla ,the adopted son of Desmond Cross and the adopted brother of Jasper LéonHart . History Early Life Jared was born in a well off family by the name of Jonathan Tesla but with his family falling apart he grew further apart from the side he detested the most, after he went on holiday with Zoey and Clara he discovered Vampyres exist, when he returned home he discovered his father dead and his home on fire, Plisskin manages to save Townsend from dying in the burning rubble, Plisskin and Jonathan spend the night down at Plisskin's bar. They passed out. Jonathan dreamt of Clara and her father calling him The Son of The Dragon. Jonathan awoke and they wasn't alone a group known as the Velders broke into the house Plisskin attacked them as Jonathan escaped heading to his great grandfather's tomb where he had his blood unlocked to level 2 but it wasn't long before they captured him as he held on to his great grandfather's headstone. LéonHart Main article: LéonHart At the age of 18 He escaped but to find no help in the blizzard almost leading to his death, Victoria his maker found him and embraced him as her fledgling. Personality and Traits Physical appearance Jared is described as a human who was skinny and pale only at 5'9" tall, he had brown hair, after he awoke from his ordeal as a vampyre his face had evened out turning from rough to smooth, his eyes had changed from blue to red. his hair faded to black with a white streak, his body became muscular and he grew taller to 6'1" but when he transformed into his Vampyre form his skin turned like marble with the streak in his hair changing scarlet and around his eyes a dark shadow appear whilst his eyes glow blood red. Personality During the beginning he was the most innocent human alive, he lived alone but he carried on, at the age of 17 he met Clara and fell in love she held the humanity of Jared. After her death he was haunted by her death but when he was betrayed his humanity was stripped from him giving birth to his dark side named The Celestial. Powers and abilities Since his bloodline he can blend into Heaven, Hell and back to Earth. he has enhanced Vampyre powers (Immortality,Advanced Regeneration,Incredible accuracy,Superhuman senses, Superhuman strength,Superhuman speed) including Blood Memories. Special Abilites ''Shift'' Due to the strange way of his birth he gained the ability for his mind to fade between realms like his mother soon after his embrace this abillity developed into his body making him able to shift to both Heaven and Hell. ''Blood Levels'' Since his hidden bloodline his powers are being controlled by his ancestor the levels are 5 being his weakest 0 being unstoppable ''Alter Weather'' After his first death Jared learned to alter the weather using the knowledge of the Gods. Weapons Jared was trained at a young age with firearms he favoured certain guns and swords, he started with a Beretta 92FS and trained with a Walther PPK. After becoming a vampyre he kept changing his weapons until he had his Kimber customised which he called The Sting. CPPK.png|Jared's first pistol Beretta 92f.png The Sting.png Relationships Clara Cooper Main Article: Clara Cooper Clara was his first girlfriend they grew up together but never went out until the final months of Clara's life he was going to propose to her and leave Rosedale. When she died his heart was shattered and stripped him of his humanity. Appearances LéonHart Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Fallen